Warrior Cats- OC Short Stories
by chickitilo
Summary: Warrior Cat OC Stories. I am taking your OC's and making short stories for them! If you want a short story for your OC(s) comment their name and important information!
1. Silverstone - My OC

Another boring day in camp. The same thing happening everyday. The same feeling I know way to well. Nothingness. I feel nothing. I have no reason to be happy. But I also have no reason to be sad. I'm not happy, I'm not sad, I'm not angry, I'm not anything. I'm just empty.

My once vivid blue eyes, are now dull and gray, lacking any emotion in them whatsoever. My light gray pelt giving me my first name of Silverkit. Silverstone is a different person. My warrior name of Silverstone, standing as a reference to my stone cold facial reactions.

No one has ever approached me in a flirtatious manner and has gotten away with a sentence from me, either than a cold "No." I have no need for a mate. If I can't love than what's the point of having one. Everyone else is happy with their mate, why can't I be happy? I'm not like them. Never have been, never will be. That's just the way life is though.

On the topic of mates, there's only one cat in Riverclan that everyone wants or wanted as a mate. Amberflight. A light brown tabby tom with bright lively green eyes. From what I've seen every she-cat, clanmate or not, gushes at the mere sight of him.

He's courageous and thoughtful, fighting for his clan even if it means serious injuries, or giving the last piece of pray to a clan mate that needs it more, even though he's starving. He'll do anything to protect and serve his clan. Everyone she-cat from the lake all the way back to the original forest crushes on him. Except me.

He is any normal cat to me. Always walking as far away from my 'menacing' face as he can, like everyone does. Sad thing is, we used to be apprentices together. Except I didn't have any emotions getting in the way of my training, so I became a warrior before him. We never talked to each other, we never 'fought' each other unless told too. I'm almost glad about that now. Now I don't have to be attached to him, and I'm not attached, thank StarClan. I can never be attached to another cat. I just wouldn't work out, with me not being able to love. I could never see it happening.

I scan around camp and let my gaze fall on some cats. Willowshine is giving Rushpaw herbs for his stomachache, Mistystar is discussing patrols with her deputy, Reedwhisker, and Robinwing's hunting patrol walking through the barrier of leaves. I see Amberflight walking over to the fresh-kill pile with a giant trout. Icewing walks out of the warriors den towards him.

"Wow Amberflight great catch!" She purrs. "Thanks…" He says a bit embarrassed. He spots me under a bush away from the scoring sun. "Oh hey, I'm sorry but I need to go," He mews. "Oh… okay, it's fine," She stalks away to join the next border patrol. He walks over to me with that same smile he gives everyone. Great… what does he want, I think to myself, sighing.

"Hey," He mews softly. "What," I meow sharply. "You look lonely," He meows. I scoff, "Kid, I always look lonely." "I'm not a kid!" He raises his voice, "Sorry for getting mad." "Don't worry about it," I say bored, "Why are you still here?" "You need a friend," "He blurts out. I stare hard at him, wanting to be curious. " Why?" I ask him. "Because you never have anyone to talk to or hangout with!" He exclaims. "Acknowledged," I mew. He huffs in annoyance. Thinking over in his head, he takes some deep breaths. "Can I be your friend?" He asks shakily.

I feel something burst inside of me. I think over want he said. Then suddenly I notice something.

The world looks a little brighter.


	2. Magpiepaw - Shoehorn53

Anger. The one thing I've felt for a long time. It builds inside of me, until it bursts out. I've had anger 'issues' every since the deaths of close relatives, my uncle Beetleclaw and my mother Amberstorm. They were the only people I could count on at all times. Amberstorm was an amazing cat, that mated with a terrible being… Starlingthroat. Sadly, he's my father. He and my sister, Applepaw, have ignored me since I was born.

Starlingthroat never praised me, only Applepaw. I've always felt alone next to them. But Beetleclaw and Amberstorm were their for me, even if it was a simple gesture.

I never felt happier around them. I was one of the happiest cats in camp. Then they were killed in battle, and all that happiness was swallowed up by anger. Anger that could never be replaced.

I've only treated Starlingthroat and Applepaw with anger after that, snapping at them with hatred flowing around me.

A sharply look around the ThunderClan camp until I found them. They were eating a piece of fresh-kill together. Applepaw spots me and swiftly looks away, but Starlingthroat follows her gaze, landing on me, eyes filled with sorrow. He sits up, startling Applepaw, and stalks towards me. I immediately glare at him, but he takes no notice, before stopping in front of me.

"Magpiepaw, I need too talk to you. Follow me," He meows calmly, his tail pointing towards the bramble entrance. He walks towards it and stops to look back to see if I'm following. He twitches his tail gesturing for me to walk with him. I stand and stalk slowly towards him, rage filling every step.

We walk slowly into a deserted place in the forest. "What!?" I spat. He sits down facing me. "I'm sorry." He mews softly. "Your sorry!" I scoff, "Sorry not going to replace the feelings you stole from me!" I snap at him, bile rising in the back of my throat. "I didn't do anything bad to you!" He argues. "You've done everything to me! You could have saved mom!" I yelp, as some tears start to fall down my muzzle. "It wasn't my fault she died! I was busy saving Applepaw!" He meows defiantly. "It's always about you and Applepaw, isn't it! You never loved Amberstorm, did you! You just used her for your own selfish needs!" He looks agitated, "I did love her Magpiepaw! I was devastated when she died! I loved all the children we had together!"

"No you didn't! You never loved me! You loved Applepaw only! You _lier_!" I yowled stepping closer to him. "You're _evil_! _Do you know where evil cats go?_ " I asked with a sinister smile on my face, raising a claw. " _The Dark Forest_." I mew softly, bringing down a claw straight across his neck. He eyes flash with fear as his blood spills over my paws. He tries to scream for help, but all I can hear is the gurgiling of the blood. "Oops!" I meow while dragging his body to the lake, " _Your dead._ _Sorry_!"


	3. Tiny Author's Note

I am indeed alive, and I have been looking at your reviews. My reasoning for not posting is school. Its sucks right now. I have 2 timed projects to work on currently and daily homework that's time consuming. Im sorry for not posting lately. I am currently trying to finish Goldensky's short story.


	4. SorrySorrySorrySorry

Yeah, I know I said I would finish Goldensky's short story, but honestly I lost the will to write warriors for now. School gets tougher and more family issues arise, so I need a break from some of my writing. I've decided to put this on hold. Sorry for anyone that liked this. I cannot say for sure when I will start writing this again. Again, sorry for this. Hopefully, until next time.


End file.
